


Angles

by kalijean



Series: Midnight Blue [13]
Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1997: Meet Wullie and Little Mike, Constables of the Nipawin Detachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



"Oh, no. That's enough of _that_."

It was all right.

As detachments went. 

What little Wullie could get off of Sandburg - which wasn't much, funny that, how one bunch of cops could be that quiet and not be up to something - foretold of Loki-like beings under guise of drunkards that made appearances in the night, once in a blue moon. Hadn't happened yet. Just the normal tricksters he got everywhere else so far. Nipawin was like every other little town; it was its Mounties that were _off_.

Nobody but Mike - Little Mike, because Wullie was a friendly kind of asshole - seemed to look at what was right in front of 'em. Not as cops. They did their jobs. It was something else he couldn't put a finger on, but it seemed like they were all looking ten kilometers from everything that was happening now. Sandburg was waiting on a transfer, so Wullie gave the benefit of the doubt that the guy wasn't usually as disengaged with the world and times as his glasses made him out to be. Another Constable had just departed; maybe that was part of it, too. They went where the Force told 'em, it was what they all signed up to do, and Wullie was proud to do it. That didn't mean attachments didn't get formed anyway. Maybe Sandburg was still getting over it.

Maybe they all were. The Staff-Sergeant and Corp seemed to have some kind of disconnect. Had to be hard, working together without a good click. It was reality for most places, though. Not everybody was going to stitch together easily. Those two wouldn't really make eye contact, though.

Sandburg was one leg and a butt cheek out the door, Chase didn't seem to be the getting-to-know-you type, and Severn was likeable enough, if distant. So Wullie was stuck with Little Mike if he was going to make a social call out of this assignment.

Lucky for him, Mike Hall turned out to be pretty cool, if a little shiny in his off-hours.

"What?"

" _Little_?"

All right. So Wullie had said that one out loud.

"I'm not little. I'm a _hair_ shorter than Chase."

"Don't think stature. Think rank."

"Easy for you to say, Constable, you've got the ancestry of Goliath with a dash of Amazon."

"I've the ancestry of Scottish kings. Or Scottish drunks, I've never been sure."

"Whoever they were, I'll bet they ran into a lot of doorframes."

"Probably drunks, then."

Might have been shiny, but at least this guy could wheedle back.

"That's an awful stereotype."

"You're standing up for _my_ family tree?"

"Well, you clearly aren't."

"Maybe it was too drunk to stand up for itself. Good for you, Little Mike."

"--huh?"

Both constables stopped. Chase seemed to keep weird hours, sometimes. Wandered in like he forgot he wasn't supposed to be there. _All_ of 'em pulled overtime, required and not, but it wasn't often one of them would walk in as though he'd forgotten he was supposed to go _home_.

"Sorry. Not you, Corporal." Wullie was a ginger, pale skinned and prone to blushing, and he did. Would have stuck out, being called 'Little Mike' by one of your _Constables_. He'd take it over the straight-backed that Hall just went, and Wullie was sure to shift some of the blame by jerking a thumb at him, as though the nick was his own fault.

Chase looked at them both with a kind of confusion that usually belonged between the alarm clock and the bathroom. There was a flash of something clearer; something like 'o- _kay_ , carry on then' that was present for just long enough to physically straighten Little Mike's back a hair more. Glancing at Little Mike seemed to run it off. They were handwaved into the periphery again as Chase walked away.

Wullie ducked his smirk down. Hall glared at him.

"You are _not_ calling me that."

"Just got blessings from the Corp."

" _No_."

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

"I want assurances, Allan."


End file.
